


One Door Closes. Another Door Opens.

by Skellington24



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Caretaking, Character Death, M/M, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellington24/pseuds/Skellington24
Summary: Jeremy knows hardship at this early stage in his life. His responsibilities erode any hope of sharing his time with someone he could have a future with. But when tragedy hits, he sees hope. As one door closed to him, he found another door open and waiting.





	1. Chapter 1

Thank fuck, I'd survived another night. I was still shaking though, sitting in my chair and holding the monitor. My alarm was sounding for 6 am, bleeping a constant tone that relaxed me very little, and I was still frozen stiff in the desk chair. I let out a shaky breath as I stood up on my unstable legs. If my anxiety was bad before this shitty job, it was so much worse now. I walked to the door and opened it. I peeked my head round to see if they were still there, if they were still after me. They weren't. I waited for my breathing to calm down before I walked through the door. My bladder was full, seen as I drank a huge bottle of cola before my shift began to keep my blood sugar high enough to avoid light-headedness, and couldn't pee for 6 hours. Unless I wanted to pee in a bottle under the desk or be viciously murdered on my way to the bathroom.

I paced through to dank halls to the male-staff toilets and rushed to the urinal to relieve myself. I fumbled with my pants and pulled them down to my thighs, releasing the tension I built up to keep my pants dry and relaxing for the first time in over 6 hours. I pulled my trousers back up when I finished, and walked calmly to the sinks, squirting my hands with soap. Slow, methodical movements, taking life one action at a time, as my high-school counsellor taught me. I heard the door open and had a tiny heart attack, spinning round to confirm my fear of the animatronics coming back, but it wasn't them. Another man walked in and frowned at me.

"Are you ok, man? Didn't mean to scare you," he asked.

"It...it's ok," I stuttered, trying to calm down. "I'm just j...jumpy."

"Ok man," he smiled. "I haven't met you yet, I'm Mike."

He held out his hand and I timidly shook it. His palm was warm and soft, but his handshake was surprisingly firm and set my heart beating rapidly again. I had no doubt he was instinctively unimpressed by my weak grip. He looked at me expectantly, and I quickly realised I'd been too busy looking into his beautiful blue eyes to tell him my name. My heart pounded harder and I blushed in embarrassment that my mind called his eyes beautiful, pulling my hand away from his.

"I'm J...Jeremy," I blushed. "Nice to...to meet you."

"Yeah, why do you keep doing that? The stuttering I mean, I don't scare you, do I?"

"No, I’d... I don't know why, I j...just do," I frowned.

"Nightshift right?" He guessed.

I looked up at him and asked how he knew, even though it took a second to get the question out. He smiled and said he was the same when he had the job, constantly looking over his shoulder, but joked he'd never got scared at someone coming in the bathroom. I stuttered about my anxiety disorder and he frowned, asking why I had the job in the first place then. Seemed the exact opposite of what was healthy. I looked down and thought. I needed it. My mother was terribly sick, no doctors could tell us when she'd get better, and without her steady income to pay the bills, there was no food or electricity in the house without me, which didn't help her condition. I had to get a job, and this was the only one available in town, so I put up with it.

"I need it," I frowned defensively. "That's all y...you need to kn...know."

He nodded and moved towards the urinal. After the way I seemed to react to his good-looking face, I didn't want to know how I'd react to him without his pants on, so I left in a hurry and leaned against the nearest wall, to cool my cheeks and calm my beating heart. I knew I was homosexual, it was so obvious I didn't need to come out to my mother cos she'd been telling our neighbour she'd known for years, yet I'd never reacted that way towards anyone. I don't even know why I reacted that way towards him, I mean he's gorgeous and very well built, but I don't even know him, he's a stranger. I kicked off the wall and buried my hands in my pockets, heading for the exit before he walked out and saw me just standing there.

I walked home alone, feeling blanketed in my isolation, but when I got there my mum wasn't that much better. I made her some vegetable soup with ingredients I bought the day before, thankfully still fresh. She only just ate before she puked it all back up, and I had to rinse her clean in the bath before changing her bedsheets. The daily doctor came by and checked on her, saying that he'd have to stop by in two days, and if she hadn't shown signs of improvement, then they'd, unfortunately, have to take her into the hospital for testing.

"But, w...what if I can't p-p...pay for it?" I panicked.

"Her life insurance will cover the hospital bills," he smiled.

He left and went back to my mother's room. She rasped my name as she looked up and I started to cry. I didn't want to let her go, but I was terrified that time might be coming. I told her what was going to happen over the next two days and she nodded, telling me it was for the best. I was still a young man, I shouldn't be anchored down and giving her sponge baths. I nodded and left her to rest, holding onto my tears long enough to reach my room and, like always, cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I went to work early, wanting to get myself in my office and make sure I shut myself in there nice and tight before any of those monsters thought to leave their stages. I was looking down as I headed past Party Room 4, thinking about my mother. I'd asked our neighbour José to watch over her while I went to work, and he'd be with her now, laughing about his memories of Mexico. It was sweet how he liked to stay beside her, neighbours for 20 years and too worried to ask for a single date. It's how I imagined I'd handle a situation like that. I walked into my office and slammed into someone, I stuttered an apology about not paying attention and blushed.

"It's fine, no harm no foul," said a familiar voice.

I looked up into Mike's bright blue eyes and swallowed hard, he was as attractive as ever. He ran his hand through his messy black hair and smiled. I looked away and headed over to my desk, where I warned him if he didn't want to get stuck in the office with me for 6 hours he'd have to leave. A subtle hint to go away, but apparently too subtle. He smiled, and came around to my side of the desk, sitting in my chair to lean back and grin at me. I blushed a little as I perched on the edge of my desk, and I felt my heartbeat get a little quicker when it made him crotch height. _Why is he still here?_ He leaned forward and tilted his head so he could see my face, even though I was looking down. I looked into his eyes, and I felt some sort of energy crackle between us, but the moment was broken when I heard my alarm. 12 am.

"Look, I'm here because I want to get to know you better, this just happens to be a time when you can't run away," he smirked. "And I'm sure you'll feel better about being here when there's someone else with you."

I looked down and blushed. I've always been a shy guy, but I'm never this shy. I shifted on the desk to turn on the monitor and wind up the marionette's little music box, then sat back down properly and took a deep breath. He asked how old I was, I told him I was 20, and it turns out he's only 25. He asked me what my family was like, so I told him the truth that I was an only child, and my father walked out on me when I was 3. I also opened up to him about my mother, and that she wasn't well. And the only reason I took this job was that it was the only one I could get. He frowned at my story, and I felt a tear glide down my cheek at his tender gaze. He stood up and hugged me suddenly, my cheek was pressed against his firm chest as he stroked my hair, comforting me. I sobbed into him, letting go of all the pain I'd been feeling and bottling up, and seeking comfort from the sweet stranger that had for some reason taken enough interest to listen to my whining. From behind us, I heard a mechanical 'awww' sound. We spun around to see Chica smiling at us, one hand holding her little creepy little cupcake, the other over her 'heart'.

"You two are so cute," she giggled.

"Ha, gay," Called Bonnie from behind her.

Chica shushed him and smiled back at us, telling us to forget we'd ever seen them as she walked off past Bonnie and demanded he follow her. The hands-on her hips and storm in her eyes warned of a small girl's tantrum barely contained. He sped off behind her. I looked back up at Mike, who I realised was about 5 inches bigger than me so I truly did need to look up, and he was looking down at me. There was a glint to his eyes, making them seem darker and more enticing. He ran his fingers across my face, wiping away my remaining tears and I blushed. I turned away from him and wound the music box back up to a safe level, and sat down in my chair. He sat on the vacated space on my desk and told me about his family. He had a little sister and an older brother. His brother was a lawyer, whereas his sister was still in school, his father had died at war and he hadn't seen his mum since he moved out. I asked him when he'd moved away from home, and he said that it was 4 years ago.

"Just time to fly the nest I guess," I blushed, a grown man living with his mum wasn't normal.

"No, she didn't agree with what she refers to as my 'life choices'. Apparently bringing a boy home would have made my father ashamed, and she wouldn't live in sin."

We talked about random things all night, our favourite foods and where we went to school, I was having so much fun I never noticed the time go by until my alarm sounded for the end of my shift. I started to worry as I realised his shift was after mine, so I wouldn't get to talk to him anymore. I smiled at myself as I realised the direction of my thoughts, I wanted to spend more time with him and I think I was beginning to fancy him. Mike picked up his jacket from the staff room before we walked out the back door, almost heading unknowingly into the pouring rain. I frowned at the prospect of having to walk home in such weather. I'd not thought to bring a coat, and my hoodie wouldn't keep me dry. Mike asked me if I wanted a ride home. I smiled at the thought and nodded, any reason to spend more time with him was a godsend.

Everything was normal until actually I closed the door and realised the privacy we now had. As soon as we were in the confinement of the car, I felt that spark again, but it was stronger. He looked over at me and I could see it in his eyes that he felt it too. I was so much of an anxious mess that I was too nervous to move, Mike had to make the first move. He stretched across the car and took complete control. His hand wound round to the back of my head and yanked me forward to meet his lips, burning where we connected with passionate heat. I placed my palms against his face, safe territory in my limited experience.

We broke apart and he replaced his hands on the wheel, catching his breath. "Where do you live?"

I told him my address and he pulled out of the car park, holding the wheel tightly by the looks of his pale knuckles. I lived on the other side of our small town, I long walk but a short drive. Not short enough to me, as the embarrassment of making out with a co-worker in his car weighed on me. When we turned the corner onto my street I saw bright flashing lights, blinding blue and raging red, and they seemed to come from right outside my house. As we got closer I could see men in suits, and others in uniform that looked similar to the hospital gear milling around. Panic struck, as I considered my mum was hurt without me being at work. Two men emerged from the front door, bigger than the others but also in the uniform. Coroners were printed boldly on their backs as they rolled a black body bag out of my house on a gurney, and José followed behind crying. Mike parked the car outside my house and I stormed out of the car rushing for José. I wanted to know if it really was my mother, but I was hopelessly praying it wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

I cried into his chest as everyone left. My mother was really gone, and I wasn't there. José had left in tears despite how many times I told him he shouldn't be alone, he was too ashamed that he'd never dared to tell her how much he loved her over the years. When I ran out of tears to cry, Mike took me to the kitchen and sat me down at the table, heading to the kettle to make some coffee. I stared at a plain spot on the table as Mike asked me how I was feeling. I tried to stay optimistic as I told him she was in a better place now and wasn't in pain anymore. That was all she'd know for the last few years, pain and embarrassment that it was her son providing for her. He set the coffee down in front of me and pulled out the chair next to me. I looked up at him hopelessly. He smiled at me and put his hand on my knee, a gesture meant to comfort me. I gasped at the tingles it sent up my thighs, and he moved his hand away instantly. For a moment I was shocked that was how I wanted to handle losing my mother, but I was never one to go against anything my mother would have wanted. And she would have wanted me to move on and be happy. I leaned in to kiss him, but he stood up and backed up to the opposite side of the room.

"I can't," he blushed. "I shouldn't be taking advantage of you right now. You just lost your mum."

I stood up and walked towards him, pressing myself against him. "You're not taking advantage if I come onto you. I want to let go of grief, give me something else to grip on to."

I pressed my lips to his, and he resisted for a moment, before he ran his fingers through my hair, kissing me back hungrily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and drove my tongue into his mouth, I had never been kissed so passionately and I wanted more. My hands glided down his strong back, feeling the muscles ripple deliciously, stopping at his ass and squeezing it lustfully.

He pulled back and whispered against my ear with a nibble, "If you do that again, I'm gonna end up carrying you up those stairs and fucking you in the nearest bedroom."

His words whispered to a deep pit in my stomach that craved him, and I instinctively groped him again. My body took control, and it knew what it wanted. He wrapped my hands around his neck and grabbed my thighs, lifting me off the ground and wrapping my legs tightly around his waist. He kissed me again, his tongue seeking dominance in my mouth, which I willingly gave up to him. He no doubt knew better than I did, and I was enjoying being cared for. He started moving, walking quickly out the kitchen, and up the stairs. He kicked open the first door, which happened to be my bedroom and paced inside. He dropped me on the bed, breaking our kiss and left the room at a run. I had no idea where he'd gone, and suddenly the front door opened. I panicked, thinking he'd up and left me there. I was scrunching into a ball from embarrassment until I heard the door close a moment later and footsteps running up the stairs.

"Sorry," he panted, closing the door as he walked in. "Just needed something."

He threw a bottle onto the bed beside me and I just had enough time to read the label said 'lube' before he was on me again. I approved, though I was confused about why he had it in his car. He stood and grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and lifted it over his head, revealing his hot, sort of muscled torso. He crawled back on top of me and looked into my eyes, sitting up and reaching for the bottom of my top, I timidly took it off, showing my skinny body. He leaned down and kissed my lips chastely, leading light kissing along my jaw, down my neck and across my chest. He flicked his tongue over my nipple and sucked it into his mouth as he played with the other one. I arched my back into his touch, moaning his name. He nibbled lightly on my nipple and continued the slow torture on my other nipple. He kissed down my body until he got to the top of my jeans.

"Let's get these off shall we," he grinned.

He unbuttoned my jeans and slid the zip down with his teeth. He pulled off my shoes and socks, knocking them to the floor, soon enough my jeans and underwear joined them on the floor. He looked up at me, grasping me at the base in his warm hand and slid his mouth down. I moaned and whimpered as he pleasured me with his mouth, it felt amazing, and I thought I was going to burst. He pulled his mouth away and licked his lips.

"Are you ready for this?"

I nodded, I wanted him desperately. I reached up for the bottle and layered the lube where I knew I needed it, then carefully helped him position himself at my entrance. He slowly entered me, trying to kiss the pain out of my face. It wasn't my first time, but I could still count my sexual partners on one hand, so I didn't just get discomfort. Once he was fully in, he stopped, waiting for me to get used to the full feeling. I told him I was ready for him to move. He slowly started moving and kissing my neck. I'd never felt as worshipped as I did then. He was being so careful not to hurt me, and he was kissing along my throat sweetly, relaxing me and pressing me, unlike any other man. He reached between our sweaty bodies and started stroking my member in time with his thrusting, massaging me to bring me as close to climax as he was.

It wasn't long before I came, crying out his name as a prayer that held me together. He pumped into me a couple more time before he followed me in ecstasy, breathing my name. He crumbled on top of me, resting his head on my pale chest, his breathing slowly calming down. He looked up at me, blue eyes burning with affection, and kissed me lightly. He asked what I was going to do now, seen as I was alone. I shrugged, my mind was on other things so I wouldn't have to think about this kind of thing. The future now seemed so much scarier. He looked down and blushed, as if he wanted to say something, but was still weighing whether his thoughts should be aired.

"Jeremy, what if you came to stay with me?" He mumbled, "I know it's crazy, we've just started getting to know each other, but it could work. As friends, or if you want to keep going like this. You could sell this house and move in with me, or I could come to stay here if you want to keep this piece of your mum. Then you could quit your job, find something that doesn't drive your anxiety to a critical point."

I smiled at him, lifting his gaze to meet mine and nodded, kissing him again. We made love again that night, and every night since then. He moved in as soon as he possibly could, sold his flat and all the extra stuff we didn't need. I worried that maybe he'd mentioned being friends because he thought he'd get tired of me, but I'd never been happier after I left my job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and got a new job as a store clerk at Target. It was one of the rare nights off we shared when he first told me he loved me. I'd made us a nice dinner, and he'd bought my favourite pie from the bakery across the road, and raised a toast to love. And I had to say the same, I'd also never been more in love, Mike is the kindest, sweetest lover in the world, and for the first time since I got the job, I was glad I went to work at Freddy Fazbear's. The best things come when you least expect it.


End file.
